<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wrinkle in time by ravenbird37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231747">A wrinkle in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbird37/pseuds/ravenbird37'>ravenbird37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbird37/pseuds/ravenbird37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven found herself in an alternative timeline after the Flash created the second flashpoint. She was glad that her soul was saved and her memories of the Apokolips war timeline remained. Yet, the Damian in the new universe was different from the boy she knew and was hard to deal with. And to make things worse, Raven and the new Damian were trapped in a time loop of an unpleasant day. Raven had to find a way to get things back to normal but time was not by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven &amp; Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of her time.</p><p>Raven knew what was going to happen when the white light rose from the horizon. There was no time for farewell. She leaned closer to Damian, clearing her mind and seeking for a final kiss.</p><p>She could feel Damian's lips fall on hers. It was their first kiss and his tongue clumsily brushing through her teeth and finally entangled with her tougue. She wished it could last longer.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she woke up, she had found Damian sitting right next to her, staring at her with his clear green eyes.</p><p>She was lost for words for one moment. She thought she would have lost Damian forever. It would be a different Raven in the new timeline that the Flash creates. So, the Raven with the memories of the Apolokolis War would not exist. Yet, she was now safe and sound, with Damian by her side. She was very surprised but grateful that after so many bad things had happened in life, she was gifted with what she desired the most. It was like a dream.</p><p>Not able to hold tears in her eyes, Raven hopped into Damian and buried her head deep in his chest. She was desperately inhaling his scent, trying to bring back the good memory of their last kiss before the white light came in.</p><p>She sensed something different. Instead of holding her tight in his arms, Damian’s hands rest uncomfortably by his side. He seriously examined her from top to bottom with his eyebrow knitted - A typical Damian pose from her memories.</p><p>“Damian?” She was confused. The way he looked at her was not what she remembered after their confession about feelings. Damian looked as if they were not a couple. He looked defensive.</p><p>Raven then noticed that she was wearing a dark blue uniform, not the white cape she was in before the white light emerged her. She was sitting on the main couch in the Titans Tower, and her teammates were not around. Smart as she was, she quickly figured that she ended up in an alternative universe or a new timeline. And the Damian sitting in front of her was not the Damian she knew back in time.</p><p>She felt embarrassed about her reckless behavior. And that certainly confused Damian, who pushed her away from his body. Cold air filled in the gap between them, as well as Raven’s heart.</p><p>She was not ready to live in a world where the Damian was not the Damian she knew. Even though they had the same face and wore the same Robin costume, she could tell that he was not her Damian. Her magic sensed his emotions when she touched his body, and all she could feel was coldness and anger. Her Damian’s heart had softened from the frontier he once built. Although he was still hard to get along with, he showed warm emotions like love and worries to the people he cared for. However, she could not sense any of those feelings from the new Damian.</p><p>She’d knew destiny would not be so kind. Fate indeed played a joke on her, matching her with a stranger who lived under Damian’s appearance. And she was not sure whether she should continue to love him or not. Should she treat him as another individual or the same Damian but with a different memory?</p><p>She could hear Damian cracking his bones in the silence. He was struggling to accept the fact that he was hugged by another person which had never happened before.</p><p>Reading his thoughts, Raven sighed, trying to ease the tension between them. “I am sorry.”</p><p>Damian, however, did not respond to her apology. His green eyes narrowed, and his gaze was as sharp as his sword. It seemed that the Damian in this world had inherited the “bad” personalities of her Damian. A cold-blood assassin who is bad at feelings and lack of words.</p><p>“Grandfather wants to meet you.” He finally opened his lips. “And we have to go.”</p><p>On the one hand, Raven was glad that Damian did not notice her abnormal behaviors. On the other hand, she sensed something terrible would happen. Damian wanted her to meet his grandfather, and as far as she knew, Damian’s grandfather does not belong to the good side in the world she came from.</p><p>Raven felted Damian locked up her left wrist with his right hand. The pressure he put on made it clear that the Damian and Raven in this world were not even friends. Maybe they once were but not anymore.</p><p>“Why are you taking me to your grandfather?” Raven was nervous. “And where are our friends?”</p><p>“Your friends, not mine.” Damian snapped his finger, and four assassins came out of the shadows. Each of them was holding a body in their hands. Dick, Kory, Jaime, and Garfield looked unconscious, with their eyes closed and head leaning to one side of their body. The assassins each held a dagger close to the hostages’ necks.</p><p>It looked like Damian was negotiating a deal with Raven. Raven stared back at Damian with fury while he seemed pleased with her reaction.</p><p>“They will be okay as long as you come with me.”</p><p>Damian’s voice was merely freezing. Instead of being playful like other villains would do, Damian’s threat was more like a command without any room to bargain.</p><p>“Don’t play tricks, or they will die at any second.” He added.</p><p>Raven hesitated for a moment; she was not sure her powers in this body would be strong enough to twist the plot. Not willing to take any risk, she replied to his request reluctantly, “Okay, I will go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon they arrived at a secret base. On the ground stood a coffin. Raven was chained up and escorted by assassins. Upon her arrival, one of the assassins kicked her by her knee, and she kneeled right beside the coffin.</p><p>“Revive Grandfather,” Damian commanded.</p><p>Raven shook her head, “I think you know I could only heal people; I don’t have the ability to revive.”</p><p>Actually, she was unsure whether her current powers were as strong as what she once owned. Since her powers were driven by her will, she was able to revive Damian when battling against Darkseid with a strong desire to get Damian back to life.</p><p>Damian was not upset by her words and seemed confident about his plan. “I am not asking you to revive him using your powers. I am asking you to open the portal to hell, and I will get him back myself.”</p><p>“That could lead to unexpected consequences,” Raven argued. Her father was trapped in the red shard on her forehead in this universe. Her magic was powerful enough to keep her father chained and suppressed in his prison that his yells did not cause much trouble to her as it did back in her own world. Knowing her father was locked in the shard, Raven guessed that Damian would have encountered Trigon in this world and witnessed the damage Trigon previously caused. So, he would know what consequences she was talking about.</p><p>Damian appeared to understand what she was referring to. “I will make sure everything goes as planned.”</p><p>“And don’t make me repeat myself. I will have to remind you that the Titans are in my hands.” Damian was truly a badass and threatening her with the only friends she had no matter which world she was in. Yet she had no bargaining chips to negotiate.</p><p>“Promise you will let them go once I complete your request.” Raven yielded to his threats.</p><p>“I never go back on my word.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven had just enough energy to generate a portal to hell. She was weak and dizzy after casting the spell.</p><p>“Set them free, as you promised.” Raven panted heavily.</p><p>Damian raised his eyebrow, “No. Your mission is not yet complete. Now lead the way.”</p><p>“What? Hell is not my home!” How could Raven know where Ra's Al Ghul is? She didn't even know how he looked.</p><p>“You might not know the way, but your father does.” Damian pointed to the red shard on Raven’s forehead, “Where is my grandfather?”</p><p>Raven could hear her father's screams getting louder and louder. “Now what you unfilial child? I am back in my territory, and I will break free soon.”</p><p>“Ughh.” Raven was fighting with the high-pitched yells in her head, “Stop!”</p><p>“You have to stop this, Damian. My father is taking control of me. It could only be worse when we step into hell.”</p><p>Raven captured a glance of concern in Damian’s pupils. But he was able to hide his emotions just in time.</p><p>“I prepared a magical seal in advance to control unforeseen circumstances.”</p><p>Okay. Damian was ready and determined. It looked like he really wanted his grandfather back. Raven was not sure where Damian obtained the seal or whether the seal would work. She made up her mind to guide him to his grandfather. Even though it was a different Damian, she would still want to see him happy.</p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p><p> </p><p>It was not a pleasant journey, but Raven was surprised to see Trigon being so cooperative. He guided Raven and Damian to the right place, bypassing any obstacle such as ferocious demons and beasts on their way. Raven knew her father was planning for something, but there was no way of turning back.</p><p>Hope Damian has everything under control. Raven said to herself. Hope the seal was strong enough to bring down Trigon when necessary.</p><p>Raven soon forgot about her fear when she saw Damian running towards his grandfather. Damian must have been waiting for this reunion for years. She was pleased to find that she was able to realize his dream.</p><p>Raven’s satisfactory didn’t last long. She found by Ra’s Al’ Ghul‘s blade penetrated through her chest. Blood gushed out of her mouth, and vitality was running out of her body.</p><p>“Damian. Why?” The pain came later than blood. She felt she was dying quickly.</p><p>Damian sounded shocked. “Why, grandfather? She was here to save you.”</p><p>Ra’s Al’ Ghul was not answering Damian’s question. “I have done as you requested, Lord Trigon. Now release me from this place.”</p><p>A fog was building up in front of Raven’s eyes as she was losing too much blood. But she could feel Damian holding her body against his chest. She felt crystals dropped on her cheek, with Damian’s voice echoing around her.</p><p>“I am sorry, Raven. Please don’t go. I was too selfish…”</p><p>His rambles faded as Raven completely lost her consciousness and fell into darkness again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second day of the time loop. How can you stop the wheel?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless pain bursting from her chest. That was the last thing that Raven could remember.</p><p>When she opened her eyes. The pain was indeed gone, and she was sitting on the same couch at Titans Tower.</p><p>Damian was sitting by her side, staring blankly into her eyes.</p><p>Noticing Raven was awake, Damian frowned and licked his lips as if he was trying to say something. Yet he remained silent after battling with himself.</p><p>“What happened? I thought I was… dead.” Knowing Damian would not start the conversation, Raven asked her question.</p><p>The boy’s green pupils were lit up by her words, “So… you do remember?”</p><p>Raven was confused by his reactions. “Remember what? I thought I was killed by your grandfather.”</p><p>Damian sneered at her answer, trying to hide his guilt. “You look fine now.”</p><p>“So, you saved me?” Damian’s reply verified that the pain she previously felt was real, and she was indeed hurt by Ra’s Al Ghul. But how did she end up in Titans Tower in the exact same spot she was once sitting in?</p><p>Damian shook his head. “I have to do an experiment.”</p><p>He snapped his fingers, and four assassins came out of the shadows. Each of them was holding a Titan as a hostage.</p><p>“Don’t hurt them,” Raven growled. She helped Damian to find his grandfather, and in return, he should keep his promise of releasing her friends.</p><p>Damian sighed and gestured the assassins to go away.</p><p>“I am not going to hurt them. But…” he paused as if he was finding a better word to describe their current situation. “No matter if you believe or not, I think we are trapped in some kind of time loop.”</p><p>Titans Tower, the couch, the position she was in when she woke up. Those scenes convinced Raven that Damian’s words were true.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“The assassins. I asked them to stay in the secret base when I followed you to hell. They should not be anywhere near here.”</p><p>Damian’s reason was sound. But Raven was still seeking clues to prove the time loop theory. “They might have followed you here. What was your last memory?”</p><p>“It might sound ridiculous, but I fainted when your father broke free from the shard and ended up here. I woke up just a couple of minutes ahead of you.”</p><p>Damian then grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “July 12th, 10:17 am. The day I kidnapped the Titans and forced you to bring back my grandfather.”</p><p>He was referring to the day she first took possession of this body. The time loop was a fact that Raven could not accept. Her soul survived from the flashpoint and then got trapped in time? With a Damian not from her time? There were so many weird things going on that she could not understand.</p><p>“It must be a dream. We might have the same dream.” She tried hard to find a point to object to the time loop hypothesis.</p><p>“Might be.” Damian murmured. “That would be such a coincidence.”</p><p>Raven was more worried about what Damian was going to do next. “Now what? Are you going to imprison me and oblige me to revive your grandfather?”</p><p>“Yes,“ Damian liked the idea of explaining what had happened as a dream. It would be more acceptable for both of them. He could not imagine how desperate he would be if he had known he was stuck in a recurring cycle that he could not escape. “And I will be more cautious this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven couldn't believe she eventually agreed to help Damian on bringing back his grandfather after foreseeing the future in her "dream". She used all her energy to create a portal to heal when she and Damian arrived at his secret base. She could hear her father’s screams in her head as she was approaching hell. “Now what you unfilial child? I am back in my territory, and I will break free soon.”</p><p>Her body shivered as she figured it was the exact same line that he told her in her “dream.”</p><p>“What?” Damian sensed her fear.</p><p>“This doesn’t feel right. Maybe we should stop.” Raven hated to see history repeating itself. Especially when it was not a past she enjoyed.</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes while he was thinking through. “Since we know what was going to happen, I am able to avoid the bad consequences.”</p><p>“Does he know?” He asked after a pause.</p><p>Raven knew who he was referring to. He was checking whether Trigon was also aware of the “dream.”</p><p>Raven shook her head. “I don't think so. He was saying exactly the same words as in my dream.”</p><p>She quickly regretted being too honest with Damian when she spotted determination rising in his eyes. Her remarks had helped him make up his mind to revive his grandfather.</p><p>“Good.” Damian nodded as he stepped one foot into the portal. “This time, I go. You stay. I know the way.”</p><p>Raven was not surprised to see that Damian could remember the winding path that leads to his grandfather. Damian Wayne is good at everything but feelings, no matter which world he is in. She also was able to get his plans well. Trigon needed Ra’s Al Ghul to harm Raven’s body to break free. If Raven had not been there with Damian, Ra’s Al Ghul would not have the chance to set Trigon at large.</p><p>Yet Damian’s words also meant something else, “You believe in that dream. Do you?” Raven asked. “What if it is a trap?”</p><p>Damian’s figure stopped for a minute, but soon he continued his journey.</p><p>“Then, I will find a way out.” He whispered as he disappeared in the portal.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was waiting anxiously at the base. She was watched by the assassins, which made it hard for her to break out.</p><p>A gust of cold wind blew through the room. Raven sensed attack coming from her back. Her powers, however, were burnt out when creating the portal for Damian. Without the ability to defend, she found the blade of a dagger rose from her chest before long. She fell onto the ground and gasped in pain.</p><p>The feeling of dying, she had just experienced that a couple of hours ago.</p><p>“Report. Assassination complete. The witch is dead.”</p><p>Darkness embraced her as Raven’s world fell apart. It was even worse than the ending she foresaw in her “dream". Damian was not by her side upon her death. She missed how he called her name and hugged her tight when Ra’s Al Ghul cut through her body.</p><p>But this time, she was dying alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third loop Damian and Raven went through. Would they be able to learn from their lessons?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unable to endure the great pain coming from the wound on her chest, Raven felt her soul slipped out her body and watched her broken flesh dying helplessly in the air. She could see how the warm fluid fled quickly from her veins and how her limbs became lifeless like logs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never this horrified. It was not only because she lost control of her own body, but also because the dagger that caused fatal injuries were from the League of Assassins, where Damian Wayne, or Damian Al Ghul, is the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of betrayal and despair dragged Raven deeper into the abyss. She couldn’t believe the person loved the most was also the person who schemed to end her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Raven had enough time to recover from the pain both physically and mentally, she found the strong sunshine was greedily licking her eyelids. The burn on her chest was gone, and vitality poured back into her body. Her fingers were rubbing the edge of a couch, advising her that she was sitting in her old spot in the Titans Tower back in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not surprised to see Damian sitting beside her with his signature frown. However, it was hard for her to determine how she would like to confront him. Raven scrutinized Damian’s facial emotions, but the light was too strong to capture his macro expressions clearly. She knew how badly she was hoping to find some evidence to convince herself he was not the murderer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet her last hope shattered when Damian opened his lips. “Welcome back, Raven. How long are you planning to keep me imprisoned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How hilarious his question sounded. Damian was the one blaming while he held dirty secrets against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling insulted, Raven said coldly, “I don’t understand what you are saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am enough of your games, Raven.” Damian scoffed. “Now, tell me, what do you want from me so that you can stop this time loop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth made Damian think she was the one behind the scenes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ME that trapped us in this loop,” Raven stressed her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was apparently not a fan of her answer and was having trouble controlling his temper. He clenched his fists, grounded his teeth, and let out a growl, “Don’t make me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven could see how the veins on Damian’s arms popped. And to her own fear, she was actually admiring his well-built muscles for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should be precautious of him since he was already a suspect of her murder. And no matter how much she hated to admit, the Damian in front of her was a stranger to her. Her Damian and the man standing in front of her might share the same past, the same face and even similar personalities, but they were quite different from the inside. Her Damian would never risk her life for anything and always trust her whatever situation they were in. Whereas the other Damian kept putting her in danger, which warned her that he was not capable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was not her Damian, why should she be nice to him when he scolded her? “I said I didn’t create the loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’d better explain what this is.” Damian took out a book from his back. The title of the book read “The Myth of Time Spells”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it in your room. It’s a book about time magic.” Damian glared at Raven, seeking an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven was not prepared for the plot twist. Her pupils widened as she learned that the other Raven did have something to do with the time loop they were stuck in. Now that she had taken over the body, it had become one of her responsibilities to get things back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being apologetic, Raven yet struggled whether or not to tell Damian who she really is. “Look, Damian, I … I can explain it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian interrupted her with a sneer, “I was glad that I woke up a couple of minutes ahead of you, so I had a chance to look into your little secrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think… I…” Raven felt defeated by Damian’s words. She had to tell him the truth to make him trust her. But she saw little chance in Damian believing in what she was going to say. Getting into a time loop was already an event with one-over-a-billion probability. It would only make things worse if she had told him she came from an alternative universe. It would not be easy to build trust when things had gone crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you are planning, IT’S OVER.” Damian ran out of patience, “I am not going to revive my grandfather anymore – which means Trigon would not be released. Isn’t that what you want? PLEASE end this FUCKIN loop.” He begged her with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sometimes hated being too smart. What she inferred from Damian’s accusation was drowning her deeper into despair. Damian just confirmed the fact that he was aware of her death ahead of time, and it might even be part of his plan. It would also explain why he prepared the magical seal in advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No word could accurately describe how Raven felt when she realized Damian had turned his back against her. All Raven had in mind was how lonely and vulnerable she was trying to survive by herself in a world full of danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your excuses now?” Damian’s scorn cut Raven off her thoughts. She hadn’t noticed that Damian was standing so close to her. Her whole body was eaten up by his shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not behind this.” Raven knew how pale her denial sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I will find a way myself.” Before Raven could react, Damian went straight out of the living room. She could hear the doors slammed loudly behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she going to do? Raven was in such a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven had no clue where Damian went. His assassins seemed to be gone with him with the Titans, and Raven was all alone in Titans tower. The Tower was so quiet that Raven could hear her footsteps echoing in the hallway. Not comfortable being alone in such an enormous place, Raven quickly headed to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her room in the alternative universe was indeed quite similar to what she once owned. It was a small but tidy room with dim lights, where simple furniture neatly laid on the ground. A massive bookshelf full of books stood against the wall, indicating that the other Raven shared the same hobby of reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books would be an excellent place to find out about her past. Raven was actually more curious to see how Raven and Damian’s paths had crossed in this world. She then noticed a photo on her desk. It was a picture of the team, but from the way she stood, Raven could tell she had a closer relationship with Damian compared to other teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were not many clues she could find in her room, and Raven thought it would be impolite for her to take a look at Damian’s room without his consent. She opened the book “The Myth of Time Spells” which Damian left on the couch earlier and attempted to get a better understanding of what was happening around her. Raven was only into a few pages when she heard a noise coming from the gate. Raven remembered that she had locked up the entire Tower after Damian and the assassins left. Raven levitated in the air and settled her body into her meditation position while she released her soul-self to get a vision of the intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black raven soul flew past the walls and finally arrived at the front gate. But there was no one there. She looked around and sensed a gust of cold wind dashing through her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s soul-self nervously searched every corner of the Tower when she overheard a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian Al Ghul left the Tower, and the witch didn’t follow him. She should be in the Tower alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a good opportunity to kill her. But where is she hiding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassins! They were still in the Tower. They were waiting for her to reveal her weakest spot, and the knock at the gate was a bait. The black Raven hurried back to her room, but it was too late. Raven found her shell lying in a pool of blood, and there was no sign of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the support of her body, her soul-self was slowly melting into the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian noticed some of the assassins were missing when he got back to the League. Over a couple of months, he managed to keep the pressure from the League all to himself. Some assassins had been challenging the Al Ghul family as their leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the reason why he risked everything he owned to revive his grandfather. He might have been skilled at combat but not trained enough for politics. He could not stand by and watch the League fall apart, and on the other hand, he would never ask his father’s help to solve such affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the assassins might be slow and were on their way, leaving the Titans Tower. Damian said to himself. His heart came to a stop when he had the phrase “Titans Tower” in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven was at the Tower. Could they have conflicts with her? The idea that struck his mind made him shiver. He first decided to sweep those worries away and concentrate on his next moves to take charge of the League without bringing back Ra’s Al Ghul. Still, the concern of Raven getting harmed continued to disturb him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t know how he got himself into his car and drove at his fastest speed towards the Titans Tower. He found his hand shaking on the steering wheel and unable to keep a peaceful state of mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian had to continuously comfort himself about Raven. Even if they attacked her, Raven had strong powers to protect herself. She would be okay. She must be. But his anxieties just would not listen until they saw Raven stood unharmed in front of Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drowning in his thoughts, Damian came to the point that he had just rushed through a red light. Horns were screaming sharply behind him. He could also hear the drivers yelling behind his car’s exhausts. Yet his heart was racing as he drove at full speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it. He will ask Raven to pay the ticket if there is going to be one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was finally on the bridge connecting the Tower, one step away from where Raven stayed. The Tower stood quietly on the island as nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a wildfire burst on the roof, and he could hear screams in the background, and none of it was from Raven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian panicked. “Raven! No!” He should never leave her alone. His guilt would kill him if Raven was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of seeing Raven from the flames, the Tower cracked into two pieces, and Trigon stood tall with the ground burning under him. Damian’s car fell into the violent sea beneath the ruins of the bridge, and Damian blacked out with regrets as he was entirely embraced by the waves.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure what the title of this work should be. Looking forward to your comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>